Happily Ever After
by Sheribabi08
Summary: This a McBam One-Shot coming from the scenes towards the end of the toxic water storyline. This is my first one so hope you like it


Happily Ever After

A McBam One-Shot

After Sam leaves the hospital she goes back to the Lake house. Arriving there she sees her little sister Molly.

"Hey Sam!" says a slightly chippy Molly (given the circumstances). "Hey Molls, what's up?" "Nothing much. Where have you been? Mom said you were coming right back." Asks a curious Molly. "I was at the hospital." Says Sam who shows her stitches. "OMG! Are you ok?!" "I'm fine Molly. I just passed out at The Haunted Star and hit my head" says Sam. "What were you doing there? Was Jason in trouble?" asks Molly. "No, actually I wasn't with Jason. I was helping John look for something" says Sam as Molly stares at her. "What?" "You were helping Lieutenant McBain? Ok Sam spill it, what's going on?" asks Molly giving her a weird look. "What you mean?" "Come on Sam, I'm not stupid. What is going on between you and the Lieutenant?" "Molly! John and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less" says a defensive Sam. "Sam, ever since the incident with Mr. Manning, you and him have been around each other. More than you and Jason" says Molly. "Not true. I was at the hospital with Jason. Not that it was a happy occasion" "Why you say that?" "Because Jason and I got into a conversation about what things would have been like my baby hadn't died and if I hadn't met and became friends with John" says a defeated Sam. "Well do you think things would have been different if the same thing happened without Lieutenant McBain in the picture?" asks Molly. "I don't know Molly. Even if my baby had lived, I don't even know if Jason and I could ever get past him basically abandoning me. But I can't forget about John though. He's been there when I needed him" says Sam. "Well between Jason and John, who do you see yourself with?" asks Molly. "MOLLY! I'm not even divorced yet! Why would you even ask that?!" "Because you got these two guys who cares about you, and obviously you care about them. You need to choose. A life with Jason or a life with the Lieutenant" says Molly as she walks out. Sam sighs. "A life with John, like that's ever going to happen" she says as he lies down on the couch. She soon falls asleep.

She starts to dream. We now see Sam at a house with two little boys playing. She comes from the kitchen.

"Ok, who wants juice?" asks Sam. "Me! Me!" the boys quip. She gives the boys two cups as she starts to pick up toys. Suddenly the door comes open. "Sam, honey I'm home!" says John as he closes the door. "Daddy! Daddy!" says Liam as he runs to John. "How's my little man?" says John as he picks him up. "Come look at what me and Danny drew for you and Sami" says Liam as they walk into the living room. Danny runs to John and hugs his legs as Sam smiles. Liam climbs down and goes for the picture as John picks up Danny. "And how's my little solider?" Danny smiles and hugs John's neck as he walks to Sam and kisses her. "Looky, looky daddy." Says Danny as Liam shows John and Sam the picture. "Awww, look John. It's us…I think?" says Sam giggling. "It is us. Look there is me, Liam, and I see Danny. So this must be you, the tall one with longer hair than mine." John points jokingly as Sam playfully hits him. "It's lovely. Thanks you guys." Sam picks up Liam and goes to John and Danny for a big group hug. "Now go put your shoes on. Liam help Danny get his on ok. Maxie and Spinelli are going to be here any minute." "Where are they going?" "Spinelli wants to take them to the museum and then to the movies. I think the new Avengers movie just came out or something, I don't know Spinelli was blabbering about at the moment he was telling me so Maxie had to speak for him." Laughs Sam as she wraps her arms around John. "So since the boys are gone for a while, what are we going to do?" asks Sam. "Oh I have plans for us." John says as he lifts Sam's chin and kisses her.

Later on they are having dinner when John hesitantly breaks the silence. "Uhhh….Sam? Can we talk?" "Sure John, what's wrong?" asks Sam. "Nothing's wrong. Actually everything is great. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found you." Says John smiling. "Who would of thought that day would turn into this. You've helped me through a lot. My pregnancy, the birth, and even my divorce and Jason's death. You even took in Danny as your own. And no amount of gratitude is enough to express how thankful I am." Says Sam. "Don't thank me just yet…." Says John as he pulls a chair closer to Sam. "Wha…what are you…doing John?" Sam asked nervously. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Sam, you mean the world to me. More than words can say right now…"John pauses to catch himself. Sam takes his hand and smiles. "You've picked me up from the lowest of lows. You helped me win custody of Liam. That's when I knew I could never lose you…" John says as he begins to get down on one knee. "Oh my God…John!" "Samantha McCall, I love you more than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Danny…" John pulls out a black suede box and opens it reveal a 2 carat diamond ring as Sam gasps. "Will you marry me?" Sam, in tears, jumps into John's arms "YES! Yes I'll marry you" John looks at Sam and pulls her into his arms. He slips the ring on her finger and caresses her face. "Finally, I've found my one true love. My all." Says John as he passionately kisses her and hold her close. "I'm gonna be Mrs. Samantha McBain. Has a nice ring to it" sighs Sam as she lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "Sam…Sam…"

"Sam. SAM!" yells Molly as Sam jerks awake. "What…huh? Oh hey Molly." Says a groggy Sam. "Um Sam, you fell asleep and started smiling. Where you dreaming?" asks Molly. "Yea I was. I was dreaming about a happily ever after."


End file.
